


After Seven Years

by Luna_Licht



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Licht/pseuds/Luna_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic and fluffy rivaere because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> originally written and posted on another site as a kpop fanfic, but i liked it so naturally i turned it into rivaere. 8)
> 
> p.s: eren is 23 and levi is 24

Eren hummed a song he couldn't quite put a name to, slightly swaying his hips to the nonexistent beat as he dipped his finger into the chocolate mousse on the oven. He put his finger into his mouth, tasting the mousse before smiling to himself in satisfaction at the taste. It had turned out _way_ better than his last week's attempt, mainly because this time he didn't mix up the sugar and salt. Eren had always prided himself as a great cook, but he couldn't quite concentrate when Levi was hugging him from behind and peppering his neck with kisses, bringing out his ticklish nature. Needless to say, that night Levi slept on the couch.  
  
Eren grinned at the memory, eyes crinkling up in an adorable eye-smile.  
  
Just as he finished the mousse and placed it on the counter to cool down, he heard elephant-like footsteps and smiled to himself. A few moments later, his oh-so-beloved husband entered the kitchen, yawning and slightly lifting up his shirt to scratch his stomach.  
  
"Good morning, Eren." Levi said, hair sticking up in ways that probably defied gravity. He walked closer to Eren, hugging him by the waist and nuzzling his face into Eren's neck. Eren let out a laugh in response, making Levi smile adoringly at the sound.  
  
"Morning? It's already past two in the afternoon, Levi." Eren replied as he tried washing the dishes and deal with an affectionate Levi at the same time.  
  
"Hey," Levi started, prolonging the 'e', "not my fault you kept me up all night last night." He smirked in an annoyingly satisfied way when Eren registered his words and blushed beet red.  
  
" _I_ kept you up all night? You were the one pounding into my ass like the world was gonna end the next day!" Eren retorted, stuttering a few times as memories from last night flood back into his mind.  
  
"Mm, not my fault you're always moaning so sexily.." Levi started kissing Eren's neck and the latter sighed in content. But then he felt Levi's kisses get more heated, until they turned into flat-out sucking.  
  
"H-Hey, dumbass! Is sex the first thing you think of when you wake up?" Eren asked, but frankly, he already knew what Levi was going to say. After all, it went like this every Saturday.  
  
"First thing I think of in the morning is my Eren~" Levi smiled, and despite the fact that Eren had already heard the exact same thing more than a hundred times, he couldn't help but blush slightly. Eren didn't reply, instead settling for drying his hands and turning to face Levi. Which ended up being a mistake, because his mouth was attacked by Levi's lips right away.

He moaned into the kiss, eyes shutting out of pure instinct. He moved his hands, which were on the counter as to support himself, to Levi's chest. Eren's hands formed tiny fists and he wondered how the shorter had so much energy right after waking up. Eren was thankful that Levi had decided to brush his teeth before entering the kitchen.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Levi pulled away, the only reason being the lack of oxygen. Levi took the moment to stare at Eren's face - he marveled in the way his eyes opened a little bit later, the way his they were clouded, the way he was slightly breathless and the way a bright red blush found it's place on Eren's ears and cheeks. He loved the way that even after fifteen years of friendship, seven years of being in a relationship and one year of being married, Eren still managed to get as easily embarrassed as when he was sixteen and Levi confessed to him.  
  
Levi just didn't know what to do with his love for Eren anymore, so he settled for groaning in frustration and placing his forehead on Eren's shoulder. Eren looked at him with slight confusion, but smiled back when Levi looked up with those adoring cat-like eyes.  
  
And Levi could only sigh and feel like he was seventeen again and crushing madly on his best friend as he was left enchanced by the soft smile on his husband's features. The exact same smile that Eren gave him after he confessed, the exact same smile Eren gave him after they gave their bodies to each other, the exact same smile Eren gave him after they said their ' _I do_ 's and the exact same smile Eren gave him every single day since then.  
  
"I love you so much, Eren." Levi said, chest hurting with the same pain he's been feeling since seven years, no, since he first met Eren.  
  
Eren's eyes widened before they relaxed and he grinned lazily. "I love you too, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :^) dont forget to comment n give kudos~ <3


End file.
